Mais c'est comme ça
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Parce que là où y'a de la vie…Non, pas d'espoir. Et la vie n'existe pas, pas pour de vrai. La seule chose réelle, c'est la mort. Là où il y a de la mort, il y a des morts. / UA, Happy RokuShion day!


OS tout pourrit sur le RokuShion day.. .Fait à l'arrache, c'est nul. Mais au moins, j'ai posté. 8D

OoO

C'est, comment dire ? C'est comme un rêve, un rêve qui résonne dans sa tête. Un peu – étrangement. Qui résonne sans raisonner, ni déraisonner. Rien. Un rêve qui s'éclate contre les parois de son crâne sans le moindre bruit. Qui se fracasse comme le cadavre d'un animal mort – _pourquoi un animal mort ? Ca bouge pourtant pas, hein ? Ca bouge pas un animal mort, hein ? _C'est un rêve qui n'en est pas un – c'est un rêve qu'on appelle rêve pour faire comme si. Pour montrer aux autres qu'on a une raison d'exister. Mais c'est idiot – c'est débile et elle le sait, elle le sait, pourtant.

Elle continue de se mentir.

Elle secoue la tête, en regardant droit devant elle. Il y a de la _vie_, une _putain de vie_ bien trop présente. Parce que là où y'a de la vie…Non, pas d'espoir. Et la vie n'existe pas, pas pour de vrai. La seule chose réelle, c'est la mort.

Là où il y a de la mort, il y a des morts.

C'est morbide de penser comme ça – et c'est pas elle, ça. C'est pourtant pas tellement son genre de se mentir, de mentir aux autres. D'inventer des rêves pour avoir une raison de vivre. C'est pourtant pas son genre d'inverser les proverbes. C'est pourtant pas son genre de renier comme ça la vie. Mais c'est quoi son genre, en vérité ? C'est qui, elle ? C'est qui, au fond ? Une gonzesse. Une gonzesse qui sait pas vraiment qui elle est, mais qui fait des trucs. Qui sont pas le genre de truc qu'elle ferait ou penserait en temps normal – mais c'est quoi le temps normal, au juste ? Si y'a un temps normal, ça veut dire qu'il existe des temps étranges, pas normaux – c'est quoi les temps pas normaux ? C'est quoi le temps tout court ? Les secondes, les minutes mais aussi les heures qui passent ? Bah pourquoi on dit « en temps normal » ?

Ca manque cruellement de sens, qu'elle se dit.

Alors elle avance, la fille. Elle s'appelle Xion. Xion parce que dire toujours « elle » c'est moche, et qu'elle a un prénom assez joli pour être dit, cité, hurlé, peut-être – un prénom assez joli pour être aimé, désiré – peut-être – mais peut-être détesté, parce qu'amour et haine ça va ensemble, et que ces sentiments ne sont rien l'un sans l'autre – c'est con, un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même. Mais elle ne veut pas trop y penser. _Xion_ ne veut plus trop y penser.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle marche – qu'elle marche un peu comme une conne à penser à des trucs un peu con, à se poser des questions dénues de logique et de sens, à se demander aussi – et ça fait partie des questions débiles – si ça aide à penser, de courir. Sûrement pas, mais peut-être que si et il faudrait qu'elle pense à essayer, et aussi peut-être penser à essayer d'arrêter de penser – mais ça sonne comme faux, dit comme ça. Ca sonne étrange.

C'est peut-être ça, le temps anormal.

Et, en face d'elle, il y a ce garçon. Blond, yeux bleus, petit – un peu. Peut-être même plus petit qu'elle mais Xion a pas vérifié. Et elle veut pas vérifier parce que de toute façon, elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout de ce blond et elle s'en fout de sa taille parce que la connaitre, ça va pas changer grand-chose à sa vie. Ca va pas non plus changer grand-chose à ce qu'elle pense, à ce qu'elle fait et-

Elle pense à la taille du mec. A cette espèce de clodo' – faut dire qu'il est un peu habillé comme un clochard – à se demander des trucs sur lui – enfin pas vraiment mais si. Elle s'est arrêtée, aussi – elle le regarde, le fixe même. Et il la remarque – lui rend son regard. Il a des yeux bleus, froids. Un peu perdus, agressifs, aussi. Un regard qui lui dit presque « dégage ». Elle avale sa salive, et se dit que, bon sang, elle peut pas partir. Elle peut plus partir – elle sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle le sait et ça lui suffit. Elle s'assied à même le sol, un peu comme une conne, à côté de ce blond à deux balles.

« Qu'est c'tu m'veux ? » qu'il dit. Etrange façon de parler, qu'elle pense, Xion.

Elle répond rien parce qu'y'a rien à répondre, et comme si le blond avait compris, même si ça semble peu probable, il se met à regarder droit devant lui. Elle suit son regard. La route.

La route où les voitures passent, encore – que le feu soit rouge ou vert ou orange, les conducteurs énervés se foutent bien de renverser quelques piétons. Ces connards. Elle détourne les yeux de ce spectacle – ô combien pathétique. Et elle regarde ce type. Ils échangent pas une syllabe et ça vaut mieux comme ça – les mots seraient comme mal venus.

Elle se demande encore ce qu'elle fiche là – elle est au bon endroit. Xion le sait. Elle en est persuadée, mais pourquoi ? C'est idiot.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » qu'elle finit par lâcher, au bout de quoi, vingt, trente minutes ? Des jours et des nuits ? Peut-être – elle est pas sûre. Une année, sans doute. Qui sait.

Le blond ne répond pas. Il regarde les quelques pièces qui tombent de temps à autre devant lui. A peine de quoi acheter une baguette de pain. Il grogne, insulte Dieu – mais sa voix est un murmure, et c'est à peine si Xion arrive à l'entendre. Il prend l'argent, se redresse. Sa veste est trop longue – elle lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux – et déchirée de partout. C'est un genre – et, Xion, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et au fond elle s'en fout, rougit un peu. A peine, mais un peu.

« Roxas. » qu'il crie à moitié. Comme on crierait après un chien.

« Hein ? » répond Xion, étonnée.

« Debout, on va marcher. » Ca sonne comme un ordre, elle aime pas ça, mais elle obéit quand même. Un peu désorientée.

« Je m'appelle Roxas » finit-il par dire. Xion sourit.

C'est un peu con, elle sait pas pourquoi. Mais c'est comme ça.


End file.
